a chipmunks gay story
by simonsevillerocks
Summary: this is behind the curtains for the chipmunks and chipettes will they stay true to eachother or keep their dirty little seacrets?
1. Chapter 1

A CHIPMUNK'S GAY STORY

Alvin had just woke up and already got dress and with his school stuff ready but today alvin got up early for another reason simon who woke up second earliest was woken by alvin acindently dropping his school book"alvin where in hell have you've been going the past two weeks?"simon said upset because he's been woke up from a dream about jeannete"simon i have a HUGE test today and if i wanna get a fair grade and keep seeing brittany i have to at least get b-"alvin said pulling out a picture of his girlfriend simon rolled his eyes and siad "shocking"simon pulled the covers over his head alvin just shook his head and turned off his lamp then simon sat up angin"alvin?"alvin looked back to see simon coming closer to him looking him staight in the his blue-gray eyes"good luck on that test"simon said putting a warming smile on"thanks si"alvin said hugging simon then sion chouldnt help but hug him back"well see you this evening"alvin said wlaking out the door"you too"simon said alvin quietly closed the door and went out the back door and wlaked up the street when he was out of sight simon rn to the downstairs bathroom and locked himshelf in there and fell to his knees and cried.

NEXT MORNING

Simon had cried hishelf to sleep last night dave had woke up and wlaked into the chipmunks room alvin had just so happend to come back get back into his pajamas and get back in the bed just before dave opend the door"fellas time to-...wheres simon?"alvin pretended to wake up he rubbed his eyes and siad"oh he had already took off to school theres a big test and he dosent want to get a failing grade"alvin lied by now simon was up and on his way back upstairs when he reached it he saw dave standing in the doorway simon quietly gasped and tiptoed back downstairs he so happend to find on of his blue sweaters in the laundry room he slipped that on with his lab coat and his favoite brown pants and slipped out the back door then he ran to the front and knocked on the door'ALVIN! your ly-"dave was interpted by the knock on the door"I GOT IT!"alvin said jumping out of bed he ran downstairs and opend the door "simon! what a surpise!come in"alvin said loud so dave can here"listen if you dont wanna get in touble then tell dave that you left early to study at the libary okay"alvin siad as they wlaked up the stairs"got cha"simon said winking his eye at alvin alvin blused a little but shook it off before simon seen it they reached the top of the stairs dave was in their direction with a stern look on his face"simon were on earth have you've been?"dave said worried"relax dave im fine i was just at the libary studying for the test im sure alvin should of told you"simon said clam but lying"oh well knowing you i trust you but next time let me know were your going even if im sleep or let one of your brothers know oh and bye the way get up"alsvin and simon signed in relife and woke theodore up and got ready for school.

AT THE MILLERS HOUSE

Brittany was the frist one up she woke the others by her singing in the shower"that's brittany for ya"elanore said climbing out the bed"yeah b-r-i-t-t-a-n-y"jee wa sannete said putting on her slippers an hour had past and brittany had just got out the shower she was still singing then she notice her sisters tapping their feet inpaitently"what?"brittany siad inncontly"her sister just snornled and turned their faces up and wlaked away to get ready brittany wacthed them and shugged and continued singing and got dressed when they were dressed and packing their books for school the phone rung brittany was usealy the one to answer but elanore picked it up"hello this is she oh hi really okay ill meet you there soon okay bye baby"elanore hung up and skipped back to her dresser what's wrong with you?"jeannete asked giggleing a little"oh nothing just going to meet my teddy at the amuement park after the half day of school"spinnig anround in one of her new non extra large green silk skits elanore is as skinny as brittany and jeannete and now all the boys want her even simon ans alvin is starting to flrit with her shen then took out a strapless shrit that was green with white stripes"so it's a date?"jeannete said pointing at elanore supicously"i-i guess so!"elanore siad smiling big" brittany ran in panicing"ellie's going to finally lose her virgenity to theodore?!"elanore and jeannete laughed but chocked at the same time"yep and it's happening tonight at one of the 5-stars hotals"elanore said sacasticlly"that's fantastic!"brittany said wait until i tell si and alvie then i chould tell theodore all the tequniqes too! oh im so happy for you!" brittany siad "britt wait! it was just a-"elanore was cut off by brittany slamming the door"good grief"jeannete said rubbing her head"come on lets get her"elanore siad as they ran out the door.

AT SCHOOL

Alvin and his brothers was wlaking to school when brittany had ran past them she relized what she done and ran back to where alvin and them were at she kissed them all and hugged them all to tight"britt i cant-breath!"theodore siad gasping for air"ohh sorry theo"brittany said letting them go"what the hell was all that for?! who are you and what did you do with my snobby girlfriend?!"alvin said "aghh!" brittany siad annoyed then tuned to theodore smiling ear to ear"your going make ellie lose her verginity tonight theodore?" said excited"WHAT?!"all three of the chipmunks said there was a slient momment until alvin broke it"hello?your going to tap ellie's ass for the frist time?!"alvin said connering theodore theodore laughed nervously then siad"well i forgot to tell you guys this but im still a...ahh..um...vir-vir...virgen"theodore chouldnt get the word out"theodore you dont have to be afraid nomore dave siad it's okay to fuck our lovers"alvin said patting theodore"alvin! not helping!"simon siad then wlaked over to theodore and said"it's alright theo you dont have to make love to ellie if your not ready to"simon siad rubbing theodore's back passionly then relized that brittany and alvin were still here he turned anround but they werent there they were on the conner making out simon turned his attention back to theodore theodore was on the ground with his head in his knees simon pulled his head up gently so he chould look at simon simon brused his hand across theo's face and kissed him gently on the lips they broke apart before theodore kissed simon back only this time they put their tounges into eachothers mouths then they broke apart angin only this time a string of slober was connected to simon and theo's lip then did a quick peck on the mouth before staring at eachother before standing up smiling and blushing alvin and the chipettes had just wlaked anround the conner"come on were going to be late for school!"brittany siad"thanks simon"theodore siad to simon hugging him"your welcome theo"simon said as they caught up to the others and went to school. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

AT SCHOOL

Alvin and the simon was the only one's left of the group the other on already went to class the hallway was clearing up then there was nobody in the hallway alvin and simon just kept walking even though they had just pass their class simon stopped alvin and looked into his icy blue eyes there was an moment of slience until simon broke it with saying"alvin is this really more important that i have to skip my two-hour class for it?"simon asked alvin looked at him and smiled misceviously and said"ohhh yes!unless we can do it after school?"alvin asked hoping for a yes simon stood there and back to this morning about him and theodore and how he enjoy theodore's lips then thought about what can alvin do?"well alright then tell me what time and where?"

AFTER SCHOOL

Alvin and his brothers and chipettes where wlaking home when one of alvin's friends pulled up next to them"hey alvster!"tony said giving him some dap"yo theo si wat up?"he said giving them some dap too then the girls"wat it do shawtys? if yall aint doing anything i can pick you up and take you back to my place and you know show you anround my 'place'is very big you know especially my 'privet place'is BIG!"tony said the girls started to get interested in what he was tlaking about they caught on to what he ws saying that's when simon came up and got in font of her and said"sorry pal but this chick right here is taken"simon said kissing jeannet his brothers did the same"tony put his hands up in deafeat"alright,alright si yall win i get you next time but i actually stopped to asked if yall going to big titty penny's graudurating party?"tony said the gang looked shock there was a moment of slience until theodore broke it"her mama is gonna let her have a party afetr what happend last year?"

flashback

fire was in the air people running and screaming and the hose was turned on a fire was started by something in the house

end of flashback

tony shiverd a little then shook it off"shit i guess he told me to come tell yall"alvin was shaking to but he also shook it off"well thanks"alvin siad"your welcome alvin then turned his attention back to the girls"and if you need anything...anything give your suga daddy a call"he said driving off fast so he whouldnt get jumped they continued walking"ohh! that boy is something else"elanore said "yeah preverted"brittany said flipping her hair behind her the boy had always stayed in back to wacth their girlfriends behinds and everything else but right now they where taliking about something diffent they where taliking about other girls"yo what do you think about natillie?"alvin asked his brothers"gee i dont know"simon said "she has a BIG booty"theodore said then started to get into details"the way it swings in those jeans vroom,vroom,then when someone smack it it jiggles like jello oh and when i hit it her asshole will be this small to-"thedore was cut off by alvin who stopped him from getting into more details"okay theodore thank you!"alvin said annoyed"what about amanda?"alvin asked"now she's hot!"simon amidit"yeah she is as hot as the sun!"thedore siad by then the chipettes where way in the back looking at their boyfriends behinds"so ellie are you really losing your virinity to theo?"brittany asked"hell no!well at least not yet"elanore said"you know ellie you should were fin's to gradurate from collage you got to lose it some day"jeannete said softly"i know but you know what i think ill take the next step ill lose my virginity tonight scince it's friday!"elanore said proudly but it turned into a deep frown"what's wrong ellie i thought you were happy?"brittany siad"i am but there's just onr porblem...i-i-i dont want to lose it to theodore"elanore said quietly"WHAT?!"Brittany and jeannete said shocked "but-but why?"jeannete said shocked "well i love theodore dont get me wrong but i had my eye on two other boys too"elanore siad looking at the ground"and who are these other two boys?"brittany asked"well"elanore said looking ashamed"there right in font of us"elanore sia brittany and jeannete looked up and saw alvin and simon smiling at eachother jeannete and brittany stooped dead in their tracks elanore just stood there and wacthed and waited for a respond then brittany broke the slience"okay!"brittany said agreeing"WHAT?!"jeannete and ellie siad"dont you remember were spending some time apart from alvie and si?"brittny reminded jeannete jeannete tought and then siad"sure"elanore was so happy they hugged eachother and jumped up and down the boys notice a lot of moving and turned anround and saw them hugging eachother"woman"the boys said togather and walked into the house leaving them out there. 


	3. confussions

CHAPTER 3:

AT THE SEVILLES

When the chipmunks had walked into the livingroom dave was sitting on the couch reading the paper"hey fellas what's up?"dave asked getting up going into the kicthen simon sighed "well today we..."while simon filled dave in on the details alvin and theodore went up to their room and closed the door theodore sat on his bed and signed alvin walked over and sat beside him"what's wrong theo?"alvin asked theodore looked up alvin smiled at him theodore put on a little smile theodore started crying"alvin i...im... ga...gay"theodore said crying alvin was shocked but calm at the same time"theo...why?"alvin asked calmly"well i...have been getting...alot of...attetion for two boys"theodore said wiping the tears away from his face alvin then leaned in and kissed theodore softly on the lips"your not the only one"alvin said getting up and locking the door then returned back to back to the bed"theodore i got something to show yo too and a confussion"alvin said laying theodore down on his bed they got under the covers and well...

OWNSTAIRS

Simon just finished his last sentence"and then we came home and here we are"simon said smiling dave had fallen asleep on the hour explaination simon then got up and put a blanket over dave and kissed him goodnight it was 10:00pm"oh my god! i never kept track of time better get some rest i need to think things over how im going to break it to them simon thought out loud he headed upstairs alvin and theodore was still busy they had been doing it every since 5:00 that's five hours the covers was off of theodore's bed they didnt know simon had a emergency key just in case his brothers whouldnt open the door he twisted it carefully he let go when he heard a moan come from the room it sounded like alvin then theodore called alvin's name"ALVIN!OH YEAH FUCK!"Simon got supicous but decided to keep listening to the nosies then what he heard he chouldnt wait no longer"oh alvin make more love to me baby"theodore moaned simon unlocked the door and what he saw was eye-widing alvin and theodore was sweating all over it was dripping of of them a pool of sweat was on the floor "SIMON!"Theodore and alvin gasped moving away from eachother simon put a calm face on and smiled"are you gay?"simon asked happily they both shook their heads yes simon let a sign in relief"so this is what you wanted to tell me alvin?"simon said crossing his arms leaning in the doorway alvin nervously grinned"yeah ahehe exactly!""well..."simon said closing the door and locking it where do i sign up?"alvin and theodore smiled wickedly and pulled simon over to his desk there in for a long night!

sorry it's so short but im sleepy


	4. Chapter 3

A CHIPMUNKS GAY STORY

"OH ALVIN THEODORE!DONT STOP KEEP SUCKING AHHHH!"simon moaned as theodore sucked hi ball sack and alvin sucked his dick simon was rubbing their backs for comfort alvin moaned as he sucked simon's nipples and theodore stuck his dick into alvin's anal theodore moaned as his dick started to burn he quickly took it out alvin and simon stared a him in confusion but concern at the same time"teddy are you okay?"alvin said looking into theodore's green eyes simon sta up and leaned in to kiss theodore but theodore pushed simon away then a tear fell from his eye onto the floor then he started crying he put his head in his hands and cried quietly alvin went and sat by theodore and kissed theodore on his cheek then came in close and whisperd into theo's ear"you dont have to do this if you dont want too teddy i understand but if your not happy with what were doing you can go to bed and just hangout and tell stories or something else if you want i-"alvin was cut off by theo"no i want both of you it's just when i stuck my then pointed down to his dick then contiued"it just started burning and it started to hurt my...wee-wee alot just didnt know what to do but cry!"theodore said alvin came close to theodore and then licked is neck then trailed his neck to his lips he ran his tounge over his lips as he ended it with a tounge westling kiss theodore put his arms anround his neck and pulled him down onto him then kissed his neck and went up to his ear ans whisperd "stick your dick into me alviey i want you and simon please do it"theodore pleaded alvin smirked and singled simon over then he climbed on top of alvin and then without warning simon stuck his dick in theo's anus anlong with alvin's dick theodore let out a moan in a little pain but mostly pleasure they started pounding theodore in his ass as they dicks rubbed aginst eachother making them scream eachother's name over and over then alvin swicthed places with theodore then simon swicthes places with alvin they kept reapeting this untill 2 in the morning.

they laid on the bed tangled in eachothers arms sweating as their body heat combined like a mixure they rubbed eachother telling how much they love eachother just then dave walked into the door as he caught them in another sexual act his eyes widend as he screamed"WHAT THE DICKS NAME IS GOING ON IN THIS MOTHERFUCKING ROOM!"

TBC

I know it's short but im not going to put all the good parts in here cliffhanger!

please review


End file.
